Battle for the future
by x-men fan01
Summary: After the X-men defeatted Apocalypse they thought it was over but they were wrong. Parings lance/kitty, scott/jean, other parings
1. Chapter 1

It all started after nearly a month after the defeat of Apocalypse. Charles Xavier was sitting in his office watching the younger mutants relaxing by the pool, it has been nearly a month since the x-men defeated Apocalypse: Jubilee, Warren, Forge, Alex, Evan, Tabitha, X-23(aka Laura), and Rahne moved back to the mansion and the president of the United States made a peace treaty between humans and mutants. Everyone was having fun but then the gate's alarm sounded.

When all the x-men were suited up for battle they saw three figures who they recognized immediately as Colossus, Gambit, and to everyone's surprise Avalanche. "Hey guys what's going on'' said Lance who looked a little nervous. "Lance, what are you guys doing here?" asked Kitty. "I'll tell you what they're not going to do, and that is that there trying to do a sneak attack" said Scott with anger. After that, the professor came to the front and said "Wait Scott let's see what they have to say". "Merci professor" said Gambit "We will explain, we want to be x-men.

"You want to be a what?!" everyone, even the teachers, except the professor shouted. "Yes my friends we want to join your side" said Colossus. "Well what do you think chuck?" said Logan. "Well I think we should give them a chance to see if they are x-men material" said Charles "Roberto will you please show our guest to their rooms?". "Sure thing professor" said Roberto as he power down from his solar form "Alright guys follow me".

When they entered they mansion Roberto showed Gambit and Colossus to their rooms. "So where's my room?" asked Lance after they passed the guest rooms. "It's right over here" said Roberto "Here it is" as he opened the door Lance saw is old room where he used to sleep when he attempted to be an x-man a few months ago. After a quick look around the room he then looked at Roberto and asked "Why isn't this room taken?". "Because if you ever came back the professor wanted to make this your official room" said Roberto "So you think you'll stay this time?". "Yeah maybe I'll stay" said Lance "So what's going on in the mansion?". "What are you talking about?" asked Roberto looking a little confused. "Who is dating who around here?" said Lance. "Oh, well there's Scott and Jean, Bobby and Jubilee, Sam and Amara, Ray and Tabitha and Alex and Laura" he said. "What about you I thought you and Rahne are a couple?" said Lance. Roberto blushed and quickly said "She is my best friend not my girlfriend!" "That's not what I've heard" said Lance. "Who and what have told you that?!" said Roberto with anger. "Bobby and Kitty told me after you guys went to the Redwoods" said Lance "They told me that when you guys went swimming you couldn't take your eyes off her" said Lance. "Ok I admit it I like her, but don't tell her man" said Roberto. "Ok I won't tell." said Lance. "Thanks now let's go down stairs lunch almost ready" he said. "Sure thing man" Lance said as he and Roberto went to the stairs to do downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2: War at the Kitchen Ch: 2

When Lance and Roberto reached the dining room they were almost early as they were almost the only ones there. There Roberto saw Bobby and screamed "Bobby I'm going to kill you!" at that moment Bobby started running from Roberto "Come back here Drake!" as Roberto started running to get Bobby.

"What's all that about?" asked Kitty who just arrived after hearing Roberto scream at Bobby.

"Oh it's nothing I just told Roberto that you guys told me about his crush on Rahne" said Lance as he started to sit down in the chair as Kitty sat in the chair next to him.

"Oh, ok someone should have told him a long time ago." Said Kitty "I'm really glad that your back Lance".

"Yeah it's great to be back" said Lance. For him being an x-man really was like beginning a new life, it would mean that he'd be the hero and not the villain, and it would also mean that he wouldn't have to fight Kitty anymore and that would be a great start for him.

"So what made you wan-" she said before she was interrupted by a scream that was probably from outside.

"Huh, bet you ten bucks that was Bobby screaming" said Lance. After that they heard someone yelling.

"Get out of my sight swamp rat!" Lance and Kitty quickly recognized that voice. After they turned around they saw Rouge go to the kitchen. And after Rogue they saw Gambit entered the room.

"Comon chere you know you can't resist Gambit" he said with confidence.

"Uhg, this is going to end really bad" said Rouge with anger.


End file.
